UNSC/Military Acronyms
This is a list of acronyms used in the UNSC armed forces. Acronyms are commonly used throughout the UNSC in both official and unofficial capacity to more quickly communicate situations or names of various military equipment, which may have long, official names that slow down communication. Official Acronyms *'AAA' - Anti-Aircraft ArtilleryHalo 3, level The Covenant (Level) *'AI' - Artificial IntelligenceHalo: Contact Harvest, page 25 *'AP' - Armor PiercingHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 33 *'APC' - Armored Personnel CarrierHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 39 *'AR - 'Assault Rifle *'AWOL' - Absent Without Official LeaveHalo: Contact Harvest *'BR - 'Battle Rifle *'CA' - Civil Affairs *'CO' - Commanding OfficerHalo: Contact Harvest, page 10 *'COM' - Communications *'CP' - Command PostHalo 2, level Metropolis (Level) *'CPL' - Corporal *'CPO' - Chief Petty Officer *'CPT' - Captain *'CMT' - Colonial Militia Training *'CNI' - Command Neural InterfaceHalo: Combat Evolved, level Two Betrayals (Level) *'DCS' - UNSC Department of Commercial ShippingHalo: Contact Harvest, page 24 *'EMP' - Electromagnetic PulseHalo: Combat Evolved, level Two Betrayals (Level) *'ENGCORP' - UNSC Engineering CorpsHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 123 *'EOD' - Explosive Ordinance Disposal *'ETA' - Estimated Time of ArrivalHalo 3, level Sierra 117 (Level) *'FLEETCOM' - UNSC Fleet CommandHalo: The Fall of Reach *'HAZMAT' - Hazardous MaterialsHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 53 *'HE' - High ExplosiveHalo 2, level Metropolis (Level) *'HEAT' - High Explosive Anti-TankHalo: Ghosts of Onyx *'HEV' - Human Entry VehicleHalo: Contact Harvest, page 350 *'HIGHCOM' - UNSC High CommandHalo: The Fall of Reach *'HUD' - Heads Up DisplayHalo: Contact Harvest, page 9 *'IFF' - Identification Friend or Foe tagHalo 2, level Gravemind (Level) *'KIA' - Killed in ActionHalo: Combat Evolved, level 343 Guilty Spark (Level) *'LAAG' - Light Anti-Aircraft GunHalo 2 Instruction Manual, page 14 *'LAAV' - Light Anti-Armor VehicleHalo: Combat Evolved Instruction Manual, page 18 *'LIC' - LicenseHalo: Contact Harvest *'LRV' - Light Reconnisance VehicleHalo 2 Instruction Manual, page 19 *'LT' - LieutenantHalo 3, level Floodgate (Level) *'LZ' - Landing ZoneHalo: Combat Evolved, level The Silent Cartographer (Level) *'MAC' - Magnetic Accelerator CannonHalo 2, level The Armory (Level) *'MBT' - Main Battle TankHalo: Combat Evolved Instruction Manual, page 17 *'MEDCORPS' - UNSC Medical CorpsHalo: Ghosts of Onyx *'MIA' - Missing in Action *'MRE' - Meal Ready to EatHalo: Contact Harvest *'NAV' - NavigationHalo: Contact Harvest, page 25 *'NAVCOM' - UNSC Navigation CommandHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 135 *'NavLogCom' - UNSC Navy Logistical Operations CommandHalo: Ghosts of Onyx *'NavSpecWar' - UNSC Navy Special WarfareHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 232 *'NCO' - Non-Commissioned Officer *'ODST' - Orbital Drop Shock TrooperHalo: The Fall of Reach *'ONI' - the Office of Naval IntelligenceHalo 3, level Tsavo Highway (Level) *'PERSCOM' - UNSC Personnel CommandHalo: The Fall of Reach *'PFC' - Private First ClassHalo: The Flood *'PT'-Physical Training *'PVT' - PrivateHalo: The Fall of Reach *'PZ' - Pickup ZoneHalo: The Fall of Reach *'REG' - RegistrationHalo: Contact Harvest *'RV' - RendezvousHalo: Combat Evolved, level 343 Guilty Spark (Level) *'SAM' - Surface-to-Air MissileHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 17 *'SCPO' - Senior Chief Petty Officer *'SGT' - Sergeant *'SMG' - Sub Machine GunHalo 2 Instruction Manual, page 12 *'SSEP' - Safe Slipsace Entry Point *'SSM' - Surface-to-Surface MissileHalo: Combat Evolved Instruction Manual, page 13 *'SSR' - Surface-to-Surface RocketHalo 2 Instruction Manual, page 13 *'TOC' - Tactical Operations CenterHalo: Contact Harvest, page 12 *'TT' - Troop Transporthttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 Top Story of Warthog on Bungie.net *'ULATV' - Ultra Light All Terrain VehicleTop Story of Mongoose on Bungie.net *'UNSC' - United Nations Space CommandHalo: Combat Evolved, level Halo (Halo: Combat Evolved Level) *'UNSCDF' - United Nations Space Command Defense ForceHalo 2, level Cairo Station (Level) *'UNSCMID' - UNSC Military Identification NumberHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 123 *'WIA' - Wounded In ActionHalo: First Strike Unofficial Acronyms *'ASAP' - As Soon as PossibleHalo: Combat Evolved, level The Pillar of Autumn (Level) *'CF' - Charlie FoxtrotHalo 3, level The Covenant (Level) References Category: Lists Category: UNSC